


Unbreakable

by truth_renowned



Series: K-I-S-S-I-N-G [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: “Unbreakable Kiss - The type of kiss that really shouldn’t be happening, it’s a mistake, but you just can’t find yourself able to pull away.” (From fanficspromptsandfun‘s Types of Kisses Prompts)





	

**Author's Note:**

> fanficspromptsandfun's Types of Kisses Prompts post can be found at <http://fanficspromptsandfun.tumblr.com/post/153391610561/types-of-kisses-prompts>

She found Daniel in the file room, hard at work organizing the former SSR files into the shiny steel filing cabinets. SHIELD was brand new, barely three weeks old, and they had a skeleton crew consisting of four agents, not including Howard, Daniel or herself. 

“How long have you been in here?” Peggy asked.

His lips curled into a sweet, if exhausted, smile. “A few hours, give or take. When did you get back?”

“Just now. Suitcase is still in the boot. You?”

“Yesterday.”

Between her myriad trips across the country and abroad, and his trips back and forth to California to close up the SSR’s Los Angeles office, they were the proverbial two ships crossing in the night. It had been nearly two weeks since they’d slept in the same bed. She’d missed him so damn much. Phone calls were nice; hearing his voice had an automatic calming effect on her, but it wasn’t the same as being able to see him and touch him.

She moved next to him, insinuating herself between him and the almost-empty box of files. “Need some help?”

“Nah, I got it. I figure two boxes a day and I'll have this done sometime next year.”

He leaned toward her, reaching around her for another file, and she couldn't help herself. Maybe it was the hint of cinnamon and spice from his aftershave. Maybe it was the warmth of his body as their shoulders touched. Maybe it was his mouth being so close to hers. Or maybe it was the simple fact that she really, really wanted to kiss him.

She cupped his face and turned it toward her. Her lips met his, softly at first but she meant business and made sure he knew it. He tried to pull back, but her hands went from his face to grip his jacket lapels, keeping him close.

“Peg, stop,” he said against her lips.

“Why?”

“Because we’re…”

She lightly bit his lower lip. 

“...ahh… at work.” 

She kissed his assaulted lip, then licked at the corner of his mouth before saying, “There’s hardly anyone here.”

“But someone could come in.”

She pulled back enough to meet his gaze. “I don't care.”

She knew she’d won the argument when his mouth covered hers, tongue forcefully thrusting between her lips. This was the Daniel she wanted to kiss, the one who didn't give a damn if someone interrupted them because he wanted to kiss her as badly as she'd wanted to kiss him. (What she didn't tell him was that the only people she'd seen in the building were Howard and Rose, and the Sousa-Carter romance certainly was no secret to them.)

This man had the ability to make her lose herself in the moment, in the feel of his mouth on hers, his hands on the small of her back. He leaned into her, more for balance she was sure, but she didn’t care. He could lean all he wanted as long as he kept kissing her with all of the passion that was the hallmark of their relationship. They worked hard and they played hard, giving everything to the task at hand. She may have initiated the kiss but he returned it with an intensity that was equal to, if not surpassing, her own. It was one of the many things she loved about him. 

They were forced to break the kiss to catch their breath, and she had to will herself not to lean in for more.

“Guess you missed me,” he said with a loopy smile.

She laughed. “Guess you missed me, too.”

“You have no idea, Peg.”

“Oh, I think I do.” Reluctantly, she let go of his jacket, smoothing her hands over the new wrinkles she’d caused. “Is this your second box?”

“Sadly, it’s only the first,” he said as he pulled away. “I had a training session to do, then tried to climb that mountain of paperwork on my desk. I didn’t get very far. You should see your desk.”

She sighed heavily. “How about you only do one box today and we go home?”

He looks at his watch. “It’s only four o’clock. Will the boss allow me to leave so soon?”

“I think she’ll be fine with it. Plus she knows you’ve probably been here since dawn and haven’t eaten anything.”

“The boss is wrong,” he said with a smirk. “I had a handful of peanuts around lunchtime.”

Her hands immediately settled on her hips. “Stealing snacks from Rose’s desk does not constitute a meal. We will get take-out on the way home. I’ll go look at Mount Everest on my desk. Meet me in my office in fifteen minutes.”

She left the room, resisting the urge to kiss him again because she knew it would only delay their departure. She had plans for him when they got home, and they involved much more than a stolen kiss.


End file.
